Laki Olietta
|kanji=ラキ・オリエッタ |rōmaji=Raki Orietta |alias= |race=Human |birthday=Year X766 |age= 18 (X784)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Cover |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Violet |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Molding Magic (Wood-Make) |manga debut=Chapter 54 |anime debut=Episode 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice=Ikumi Hayama |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Laki Olietta (ラキ・オリエッタ Raki Orietta) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Laki is a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She has also been seen sporting longer hair in other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead being covered by her fringe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 2 She has brown eyes,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head. She is always shown wearing a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses. After the 7-year time skip, the only noticeable changes in her appearance are the hair, whose style is reminiscent of her previous long cut, but wavier, with the bangs framing her face and going down to her shoulders being undulated, with a triangular tuft covering her forehead, and larger breasts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Her ribbon now marks the spot where Laki’s hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to the middle of her back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 20 Laki’s first outfit was composed of a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original color on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light colored gloves. She also had a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist. As of the year X791, Laki sports a red mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, which has a light belt circling it around Laki’s waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 Personality Laki likes glasses and wears them as well, and she has a strong dislike towards perverts. Laki also expresses herself in strange ways, for example, she refers to getting a haircut as "chopping hair," eating as "feeding your stomach," and sleeping as "whittling away the defenseless hours." She seems to have a slightly sadistic side, as she keeps a large amount of torture devices in her room in Fairy Hills.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Laki, along with other members of Fairy Tail, attacks the Phantom Lord Guild in an attempt to avenge the attack on Team Shadow Gear. Later, when they're defending the guild building from Jose Porla's Shade, she notices that the Phantom MK II was moving "Turtle-ish," and is drawing the Magic circle for Abyss Break at a slower pace.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 Later, due to her wood-based Magic, she helps with the rebuilding of Fairy Tail's guild building after its destruction in the battle. Battle of Fairy Tail arc Laki cuts her hair short, which makes a few female members of the guild jealous. They angrily attempt to attack her, but are easily defeated when Laki overpowers them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 During the Battle of Fairy Tail, she is seen fighting other female members of the guild and finally gets defeated by Mickey Chickentiger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of whom is Laki. While in the guild, Laki approaches Jet and Droy and begins to pick on Droy for gaining weight. Jet joins in and compares Droy to Reedus, whose body is now slim. Droy ignores his comments and tells him that he has been working out every day but Jet continues to pick on him and asks him what Levy would say if she saw him. Hearing this, Droy shouts out that Levy is not coming back, silencing everyone inside the guild, including himself. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enter the guild demanding payment for the money the guild borrowed, but the new master, Macao Conbolt, tells them that they were unable to collect enough money for the payment. The group leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing this, everyone in the guild begins to grieve and reminisce about what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus' Christina. The Trimens then get off the Magic Bomber and inform the guild that they have detected something in the Ethernano waters, because Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Laki decides to stay behind while some of the guild members go to find the missing members. While waiting, the guild is visited by Thibault and his gang who are demanding payment for Fairy Tail's debt. Romeo gets irritated with the group and starts a fight. However, the fight is interrupted by the arrival of the missing members who quickly defeat the members of Twilight Ogre. Seeing the missing members, Laki and the others begin to cry tears of joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-13 The return of the members of Fairy Tail starts a night of nonstop drinking, singing and dancing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc With the return of the Tenrou Team after seven years, Laki stands with her guild mates in the guild hall as Makarov gets up to speak, stating that he is announcing the new guild master. Laki and the rest of the guild are shocked when, after Gildarts is announced to have the position, the man is revealed to have left and made Makarov guild master once more. However, hearing Gildarts' words that they should strive to make Fairy Tail number one again, Laki and the others smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 17 When the day of the Grand Magic Games comes, Laki, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermillion who also came to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters the arena, Fairy Tail cheers again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-7 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside her guild mates cheer for Lucy and don't notice Flare taking Asuka hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 17 Alongside the others, she is very surprised when Natsu figures out Flare's plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 9 When Gemini, summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy wearing only a towel, Laki notices Vijeeter doing the "Dance of Excitement."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 11 After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Laki joins the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 7 When the second day of the Games begins, Laki stands with the guild, stunned as Natsu, Gajeel and Sting lag behind in the day's event due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 However, Natsu and Gajeel refuse to give up, and as they head towards the finish line, they openly state that they are doing their best for all of their guild mates who were left alone for the seven empty years. Hearing their kind words, Laki begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 17 When the battles of the second day begin soon after, Laki watches as Toby Horhorta and Kurohebi fight, commenting on the latter's ability to use Mimic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 After watching Erza dominate in the Pandemonium event of the third day, Laki screams and cheers with the rest of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 Her happiness only increases when a little while later Cana obtains first place in the MPF event through her use of Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 22 At the end of the day, Laki and the other Fairy Tail members are seen partying at a local bar, celebrating their success.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 She, along with Macao, Wakaba and Romeo, laughs as Erza collides into a pile of barrels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 On the evening of the third day, Laki and the others head to Ryuzetsu Island, a famous summer resort. There, she is shown pushing Kinana away as the Trimens stare at her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 She faints as Natsu destroys the resort in an attempt to thaw the frozen pool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 18 Later, Laki watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battle-field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 13 She, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when Team Blue Pegasus' rabbit man is revealed to be Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 Laki is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rogue, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 At the end of the match, Laki joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 With the final day of the Grand Magic Games arriving, Laki once again attends the event to watch from the audience and cheer on Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Mavis takes charge of having Fairy Tail win the final event, and although it is easy for Laki's guild to get points at first by defeating some of the easier opponents, Laki asks the first master if she has thought of a way to defeat Jura Neekis, with Mavis admitting that she doesn't know how to deal with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 13 After Gray manages to defeat Rufus, Laki, along with the other guild members, cheers on the Ice Mage for his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 When Erza's fight against Minerva and Kagura is announced, Laki looks worried, as her guild mates comment on who is going to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 4 Laki's initial uneasiness over the battle turns out to be completely justified, as Erza is swiftly overpowered by the Mermaid Heel Mage and battered around. As the two discuss Jellal and an enraged Kagura goes to draw her sword, Laki hides her eyes and turns her head from the Lacrima screens, being unable to watch any longer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 22 However, Erza manages to stand once more and take Kagura down, swiftly defeating Minerva of Sabertooth shortly after. Concurrently, Gray, Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel all take out the other opponents left in the event, leaving only Sting remaining. Seeing that he is the only one left, Sting calls all of Team Fairy Tail to his location via a flare, and Laki watches tensely as he states that he will take them all out. Despite his words, Sting actually ends up doubting himself, and openly declares his surrender. Hearing Chapati announce that Fairy Tail are the official winners of the Grand Magic Games, Laki cheers with her friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-24 A little while later, Laki is called forward alongside hundreds of other Mages to the middle of Crocus, where the King himself steps forward to address them. Hurriedly informing the large group of an incoming 10,000 Dragons that are said to attack the Kingdom the following day, the King explains the Eclipse 2 Plan, but also asks for the Mages assistance in protecting the people from harm. Laki, alongside her guild and all of the others present, agrees to help out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Laki begins to fight shortly after when seven Dragons appear in Crocus. As Laxus confronts one of the Dragons called Atlas Flame, Laki and the rest of the guild attack a group of smaller lizard-like creatures that hatched from one of the other Dragons earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4-5 With the Eclipse Gate demolished, the Dragons and Hatchlings proceed to vanish from the current timeline, leading Laki and the rest of her Guild to celebrate in their victory against the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 13 After their triumphant victory, Laki attends a banquet hosted at Mercurius Castle by the royal family,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-4 where she partakes in a conversation with Kinana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 After the banquet, Laki and the rest of her Guild return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by the overjoyed citizens congratulating them for their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 As Natsu hoists up the trophy above his head and re-acknowledges their victory, Laki happily cheers alongside Kinana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc As the members of Fairy Tail all enjoy a relaxing day at the guild, Laki and Kinana listen in as Erza reports to Makarov that they encountered Minerva in a Dark Guild whilst out on a mission. When Makarov mentions that they should inform Sabertooth of the fact, Laki remarks that Sting is currently acting as the Master for the Guild, both girls becoming slightly giddy at the idea of a young and handsome Guild Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 19 Laki, standing behind Macao, listens to Makarov as he declares that they will protect the former councilors, while at the same time annihilate Tartaros for injuring their guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 15 Standing with her guildmates, Laki learns from Gray and Juvia via Communications Lacrima that the Council member they were sent to protect has been violently murdered; she asks Gajeel about the fate of former member Belno via the same method, but she learns that they were too late and she has been assassinated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 2-4 Later, when Makarov shouts for them to find the address of the former Chairman in light of the Magic-nullifying weapon Face being sought after by Tartaros, Laki tells Makarov that they've found out which address is the old Council member's and that they've sent out Erza and Mirajane to protect him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 19-20 After the teams return from their mission to track down the former Council members, Laki and the other Fairy Tail members worriedly ask about the whereabouts of Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane and Erza, but Laki replies that they still got nothing. When Happy returns to the guild, he reveals that the former chairman is allied with Tartaros, as well as the fact that Natsu, Erza and Mirajane are all their prisoners, which spreads panic upon the guild. Laki then witnesses Levy saying that she will definitely find Tartaros' hideout, as well as Elfman's return from his mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 15-20 After Levy announces that she has pinpointed Tartaros' base, Laki and the rest of the guildmates praise her. However, before she and her comrades are caught in the subsequent guild-encompassing explosion,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 Cana saves Laki and the other by trapping them in her Magic Cards. Laki and her friends are then taken to Undercube by Happy, Carla and Panther Lily, where they begin their attack on Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 9-12 During the fight, Laki witnesses the surprise arrival of Erza, who attacks Kyôka and destroys a section of Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 18 Laki stands next to Warren as she notes Erza's condition, happy to see her alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Page 9 She later shows confusion after Happy tells Makarov about their encounter with Hades' spirit, and like the rest of Fairy Tail, falls victim to Mard Geer's Curse which results in them all being petrified on the surface.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 12 Laki later stands, after being freed from Alegria, in the remains of Cube, and tells Macao when he asks that they might be just south of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 13 Moments later, Laki's attention turns to the sky, where Acnologia reveals his arrival with a booming roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 15 Soon enough, Laki and the others come face to face with the Dragons that destroyed Face; Laki can only watch in disbelief as the Dragons applaud the Mages for their efforts. Albeit, they eventually announce that their time on Earth Land will soon come to an end, as their souls were extracted from their bodies long ago by Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 3-7 As they spread their wings and fly into the skies, they bid farewell to those watching them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 12-16 Avatar arc One year after the events with Tartaros and the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Laki receives a letter from Lucy asking her to meet up at the old guildhall. She, along with many of the old members, returns and together with her friends announces the return of the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 14-19 Alvarez Empire arc As the members set about rebuilding the guildhall and disputing over who the new guild master should be, Laki silently wonders if Makarov will return to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 6 Once Makarov returns to the guild, Laki states this is his third time as master and asks how may times he has been resuscitated, prompting Kinana to state he never died.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Page 3 The celebrations are soon halted by Makarov, who apologizes for his foolhardy behavior. However, his Mages support his choice of disbanding the GuildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 8-9 and they decide to fight against the Alvarez Empire together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Page 13 Mavis then appears and, wanting them to understand the cause of the war, explains her past with their opponents' leader, Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 19-20 After she finishes narrating her tale, Makarov provides some information regarding a few of the Spriggan 12 and the Guild begins to plan the defense of their home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-21 The Empire's assault begins soon after the evacuation of MagnoliaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Pages 18-20 and an intense battle rages, resulting in Fairy Tail's victory over their enemy's advance troops.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Page 10 But they lose their defensive barrier as Freed is taken out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 5-8 At that moment, Wall fires a massive cannon at the town. All hope seems lost when Laki notices the Christina speed toward and block the shot, getting destroyed in the process of saving the town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 13-19 Laki is not part of the Fairy Tail forces deployed to help guard the northern and southern frontiers. She stays in the guild and listens to Warren's report of the battle, worried when he mentions the fall of the eastern defense line.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 4 A while later, Jacob infiltrates the guild and surprises everyone before sending most of them to an alternate dimension via his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 3-10 Luckily, Lucy manages to outwit Jacob and bring back her guildmates, after which Makarov and Natsu make short work of the assassin, the fall of another Shield of Spriggan delighting everyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 479, Pages 9-18 After Universe One is cast on Fiore, Laki is transported alongside her guildmates to a beach. They immediately coming into conflict with the Empire's army,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 10-11 but Laki manages to hold her own against the troops.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 15 She follows Makarov to free their First Master and, encouraged by Gildarts' arrival, rushes towards her location alongside her guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 16-19 However, faced with the sheer number of soldiers against them, Laki and the others face dwindling stamina; in light of this, Erza cuts a path open for them to continue forward, at which Laki cheers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 504, Pages 12-13 Their advance is cut short by Irene's use of Berserker, which turns all the Alvarez soldiers into extremely strong, mindless warriors that greatly overwhelm Fairy Tail. Laki and the others are then assaulted by the Berserkers until Makarov forfeits his life to cast Fairy Law and save them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Pages 3-16 Later, Laki is subjected to the effects of Larcade Dragneel's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 11 100 Years Quest arc Magic & Abilities Wood-Make ( Uddo Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows Laki to create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used offensively or defensively,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 such as cutting-weapons or limbs. She is also able to create multiple wooden weapons in an instant to attack a large amount of opponents as well as merge herself with wood for stealth purposes. *'Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love': Laki creates multiple weapon-shaped blocks of wood to erupt from the ground and strike her opponent(s). *'Wood-Make: The Distance between the Two is Forever': Laki creates multiple giant hands and feet made of wood to shoot from the ground, wildly moving around to deal damage to enemies. *'Wood-Make: Sculpture': Laki creates a sculpture out of wood. (Unnamed)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 29 *'Wood-Make: Violent Approach': Laki creates a massive wooden spiked ball and shoots it at the target with high speed. *'Wood-Make: Wood Wall': Laki creates a wall which protects her from harm. (Unnamed) *'Wood-Make: Heart's Sense of Distance': Laki creates a wall of multiple weapon-shaped wood that puts a distance from her and her opponents. Its properties are similar to those of Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love. *'Wood Merge': Laki can merge the wood and walk in it, and can take someone along. (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! As Erza gives Lucy a tour of Fairy Hills, the girls’ dormitory, they come to Laki’s room where she shows them the bizarre wooden ornaments it holds. Later on, Laki and the girls from the dorm go down to the beach for Wendy and Carla’s welcome party, where they partake in a relationship game hosted by Happy. After the welcome party is over, Laki takes a bath with the others back in the dorm.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Memory Days As the members of Fairy Tail carry on with their day, Laki walks past Macao, Wakaba and Cana as they drink.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land As the Fairy Tail members rejoice over their trip to Ryuzetsu Land, Laki affirms Kinana's inquiry about requiring bathing suits for the resort. After arriving at the resort, Laki lounges with Kinana by the pool, disparaging others for purchasing revealing swimsuits that may expose one to "danger." After Kinana acknowledges the daring swimsuit that Laki is wearing, Laki playfully declares that it is a wonder that will capture men's hearts and make it rain blood, bewildering Kinana. Later, Laki and Kinana are approached by the Trimens, with Ren complementing Laki over wearing her glasses with her swimsuit, only for Laki to threaten the Trimens with her daring swimsuit, which would dye the pool red with their nosebleeds. Following this, Eve starts to make it snow, leading the Trimens to continue their flirtatious advances by chasing Laki and Kinana, whom decide to evade the playboys to avoid catching a cold from the snow. After Natsu creates a cataclysmic explosion throughout the park, Laki and all the other patrons of the park lose consciousness.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Laki is the quality of the building. She wishes to be a carpenter in the future. She has a good relationship with Lucy and Levy. The hardest job she has ever taken, in her own words, is to do a photo shoot in a swimsuit for the Sorcerer Magazine. "In a swimsuit?! I'm never doing it again."Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Needs Help Category:Fairy Tail Members